


Birthday Present

by Rosewick_Bitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewick_Bitch/pseuds/Rosewick_Bitch
Summary: Roman Torchwick's birthday rolls around and Neo decides to get him a gift.





	Birthday Present

Roman sat down miserably. It was his birthday so he should be happy right? Wrong. Roman felt beyond depressed. Out of all his 'coworkers' no one had wished him a happy birthday. Not even Neo. And, not that he'd admit, that hurt. It was maybe nine 'o' clock at night and his birthday would be over in three hours. 

Letting out a forlorn sigh, he leaned back in his chair. 

Moments later, his scroll buzzed in his pocket. Roman fished it out and saw it was a message from Neo. Roman quickly unlocked it and opened his messaging app. 

N- Hey.

R- Hey partner in crime! Guess what today is?

N- I know. And I got you a present! 

R- Really? What is it? 

N- Come to the cellar at my place. You'll see~ 

With that, Roman quickly threw on his signature white coat, bowler hat, and gloves. He grabbed Melodic Cudgel just in case and made his way to Neo's house. 

When he arrived, he made a b-line for the basement. "Hey Neo I'm-" He stopped mid sentence at what he saw. Against the wall was a face he recognized all to well. Her silver eyes were a dead giveaway. Being restrained against the wall was none other than Ruby Rose. Her wrists were tied behind her back and a red cloth was secured in her mouth. Even with the cloth gag, muffled sounds of discontent could be heard. 

"Neo...What is this?" Roman was a tad wary of the young huntress in training and her ability to thwart any plans of his. The tri-color haired girl only smirked and slid Ruby's skirt off, peeling her red and black panties to the side. 

The nature of his present dawned on him and Roman made his way over, already half-hard. "Oh Neo....You are the perfect friend."

Neo gave a closed eyes smile and held Rubys legs apart. Roman unbuckled his belt, slipping it out of each loop of his pants. He let the leather material fall to the concrete below him and unzipped his pants, pulling them down enough to retrieve his now throbbing length. Knowing what was about to happen, Ruby frantically began to struggle and shout incoherent things into her gag. Neo simply kept a tight grip on her, keeping Ruby from getting away as Roman's cock slowly dragged along her slit. Ruby shuddered and looked away, not wanting to watch. 

Without a single care for her wellbeing, Roman slammed into her. Ruby's muffled scream filled the room, soon accompanied by the sound of skin hitting skin and occasional grunts from Torchwick. 

He sped up his thrusts and looked at Neo who was still keeping Ruby restrained. "Ah~ This is perfect! I always wanted to tap this. Thanks!" Roman thanked Neo for his gift, as if Ruby was an object that had been given to him. 

Neo flashed a cheeky grin and Roman diverted his attention back to Ruby, who was now mewling softly at the pleasure. She didn't want it to feel this good, but her body was relishing in how Roman stretched out her vaginal walls. She was losing herself to the way he would throb inside her. And she absolutely lived for the grunts and groans that left him. 

Without warning Roman tore away the gag, wrapping his hand around her neck just tight enough for it to be pleasuring. Rubys mouth fell open as moans began to carelessly leave her. Roman nodded in a satisfied manner before doubling his speed. 

Without a moments notice, Roman moaned loudly, grabbing Ruby's hips and pulling her as close as possible. Young Ruby could feel strings of warm fluid being released inside of her. No longer able to hide her own pleasure, Ruby released shortly after Torchwick. It was her first orgasm and the girl was beyond tired. She passed out the moment Roman withdrew his softening cock from her. 

Roman laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oops. Looks like I broke it already." To that he laughed loudly and Neo silently chimed in. After his laughter subsided, Neo held up a sign that in big letters read, 

"Happy Birthday Roman"

**Author's Note:**

> First Fan-fic here and I hope everyone enjoys! I plan to leave this as a one and done kinda deal, so there will not be a sequel. Lots of love and from your friendly neighborhood shipper!


End file.
